


The fake fact (and its true liar)

by luminol44



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Avenger Academy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 随意的复仇者学院AU，新闻部小摄影师彼得帕和新来的转学生舍友昆贝克参赛记（？
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The fake fact (and its true liar)

**Author's Note:**

> 合志文章解禁，标题羞耻度爆表

_——Mail.1——_

_亲爱的梅：_

_我真不敢相信，距离史塔克学长突然出现在我们家那张落满薯片碎屑的沙发上，居然已经过去了三个多月。我也有一个月没给您写信了，都怪课业太忙了，您一定会原谅我的。您知道的，我原本还以为我没机会来复仇者学院了，毕竟我们错过了招生季。不过结果好一切都好，谁能想到我还有机会能和美国队长打上一架呢？哦，不是什么危险的事啦，只是训练而已。_

_对了，我最近加入了校报社。本叔叔的相机虽然有些旧了，但是MJ也说拍出来的照片别有一番风味，总是能记录下最真实的场景。她是负责写稿的同学。虽然我还是想要一台数码相机，不过不用担心！在期末的研究发表会同时还有一个摄影比赛，奖品正是史塔克工业赞助的最新款数码相机。虽然我还在寻找拍摄主题，不过我一定会努力的！_

_不多说了，我会尽量给您写邮件的。感谢您同意我这个提议，这比我们都找时间通电话方便多了。_

_P.S.不知道为什么，校报社的顾问老师似乎对我颇有意见，我想通过这次比赛一定也可以证明自己。_

——1——

彼得按下发送键后便匆忙合上了电脑，同时将剩下的B.L.T三明治塞进嘴里，随便抹了下嘴角就往多媒体教室飞奔而去。下一节课是社会媒介理论，任课老师正是那个看不上他的小约翰·乔纳·詹姆森aka J.J.J，同时也是校报《号角日报》的总编。彼得可不想因为迟到再落下什么口舌，却也差不多是踩着点冲进教室。詹姆森老师授课的内容还算充实，但其教学态度之恶劣几乎在校内是人尽皆知，所以选这门课的勇者并不太多。彼得见老师也还没到，便放慢脚步悄悄坐到了倒数第三排的空位，可以的话他倒是想坐到最后一排去，这样他就能一边听课一边研究下资料，查看已经公开的期末研究发表会的列表，找找自己的摄影题目。可再往后排实在是没人了，一个人坐在后排肯定只会更加显眼，又少不了一顿骂。

就在彼得这么盘算时，居然真的有一个人大大方方地走进教室，坐在了最后一排离门最近的位置。那人穿着一件绿色的T恤，套着拼色的帽衫，紫色的兜帽盖住了上半张脸，看不清表情。同时，詹姆森老师也风风火火地冲进教室。彼得还以为他一进门就要先照例对学生训斥一番，最后排那个同学脸都不愿意露，肯定会成为他集火的目标。

显然，这个想法不只属于彼得，整个教室里都弥漫着一触即发的气息。

然而预想的怒火并没有降下，詹姆森一反常态，只是朝后方点了点头就开始了授课。课程就在这样诡异的氛围中开始了，彼得想着也许老师今天心情好，过了一会儿还是忍不住假装用电脑做笔记，偷偷搜起了关于比赛的资料。

_「摄影大赛细则……截稿时间：12月23日23：59……圣诞假期后公开获奖名单……需事先报名，题材不限，张数不限，可以作系列作品……」_

“那么这个问题谁来回答一下。”

彼得一查就入了神，逐渐忘记还要假装听课这回事，听到老师这句话才猛然抬起头，没想到和詹姆森对上了眼神，看来他是太过沉迷于自己的屏幕了，好一会儿都根本没有看讲台。彼得倒是预习过课程，可他现在根本不知道老师上一秒说了什么，这种时候他的蜘蛛感应也没能帮上什么忙，只能后悔自己就应该干脆不抬头。

正当无数个“完蛋了”在他的脑子里跳踢踏舞时，身后突然传来一个声音。

那个戴着兜帽的同学没有起身，只是坐在位子上轻描淡写地说出了答案，也无视了彼得转头递过去的感谢的眼神。

“正确，但是贝克同学，我并没有让你回答。”

詹姆森的口水几乎要喷到前排同学的脸上，还好下课铃适时地拯救了整个教室，大家趁机随着铃声哄闹着窜出教室，没人再多理会身后气急败坏的老师。彼得了也站了起来想要追上那名叫做“贝克”的同学，冲出两步才发现自己书本和电脑都还没收，连忙射出两发蛛网将自己的东西都抓了过来。

“嘿！你好！等等我！”彼得想叫住那人，而在课间喧闹的走廊上，对方完全没有因为他停下脚步的意思。

“贝克！”

那人被直呼其名，这才停下脚步回头看了彼得一眼。彼得赶忙两步冲上前去。

“哦，抱歉，我还没有自我介绍，我是一年级的彼得·帕克，我听老师刚才那么叫你的，所以……”

对方高出彼得半个头，彼得稍稍抬头可以模糊地看到他藏在兜帽下的眼睛，在阴影中也无法完全隐藏那高纯度的透蓝。

“有什么事吗？”

“我想谢谢你刚才帮我解围。”

“并不是为了你，就是正好知道罢了。没什么事的话我先走了，我还要办入学手续。”

“你也是转学生吗？我带你去教务处吧！”彼得听说对方也刚入学，突然就有了一种奇怪的同伴意识，情急之下想要扯住了对方的外套袖口，可不知是出于什么设计，袖子愣是短了一截，彼得直接抓上了对方的小臂。

“不用，我认……”拒绝的话还没落下，对方似乎是没抵挡住彼得的眼神攻势，“好吧，你带路。以及，昆汀。”

“耶！啊，你说什么？”

昆汀看着彼得兴奋的样子露出一丝迷惑，甚至产生幻觉，看到了这个戴着眼镜一脸书呆子样的男生身后不可能存在的尾巴似乎摇成了一个小风车。

“我叫昆汀·贝克，三年级，不过你可以叫我昆汀。”

“好的！贝克学长。”

看来这人不仅不听课，也不爱听人讲话，昆汀微微抬起了一些下巴，确认自己的白眼不会被这个小矮子看到。

——2——

彼得没想到，他还意外收获了一个室友。

由于彼得是中途转校入学，其他人的房间早都分配好了，空床位也都被满脑子奇思妙想的学生们改造成了各种其他用途，比如鹰眼的弓箭陈列室、星爵的练舞房。还好空房间总是有的，学院便给彼得安排了一间新宿舍。以至于彼得一直有些愧疚，自己只交了双人间的钱，却独霸一整间宿舍，所以当校方通知他有另一名转校生需要安排住宿时，他便欣然同意。

只是没想到两人走到校长室门口时，突然就听到了弗瑞校长的笑声。

“啊哈，看来你们已经认识对方了。”

当晚，彼得早早回到自己的房间进行了一番大扫除。他终于扔掉了那堆放置了两个星期的实验废料，又将对床擦得焕然一新。之前那上面沾满了奇怪的蛛网，是的，他一个人在宿舍的娱乐之一就是躺在自己的床上练习发射蛛网，虽然大部分都会自然降解，但是多少会留下一些痕迹。

搞定一切之后，彼得满意地抹了把脸，终于听到了门铃声。

昆汀的行李不多，看起来也不像其他学生一样有什么奇奇怪怪的装备，只是他怀里抱着的是……一个金鱼缸？

——3——

彼得不算特别怕生，但也不属于乐于人际交往的类型，他原本还担心新的同居人是否会不好相处，没想到一切都如此顺利。身为学长的昆汀也完全没有前辈的架子，十分平易近人。而两人又同属转校组的身份，彼得脑子一热就拍胸脯表示学校有什么事都可以问他，全然忘记自己不久前也还是个新丁。

于是顺理成章的，彼得带着昆汀逛遍了校园的每一个角落。他们穿过一半是啦啦队在排练一半是战斗组在训练的操场、奥丁的知识殿堂、范·戴因学姐开的时装店，还和去队长的训练室打了个招呼，最后停在了号角日报大厦的楼下。

望着大楼上颇具存在感的黑色大喇叭，彼得又不禁叹了口气。

“怎么停下来了？”

彼得的介绍昆汀大概也就听了个三四成，不过耳边唠叨个不停的声音突然收了声，昆汀还是问了一句。

“哦，这里是《号角日报》的大楼。”彼得顺便介绍了一下自己所在的社团和日常的一些工作，稍微抱怨了一嘴老师对他的偏见，最后问出了心里一直的疑问，“话说你认识詹姆森老师？”

“算是吧，是他介绍我来这个学校的。”

“哇哦！能让詹姆森老师承认，贝克学长你一定很厉害。”

彼得眼神中流露出单纯的崇拜，却错过了兜帽阴影之下，昆汀微微勾起嘴角的轻笑。

“对了，学长的能力是什么呢？”

“我？”

昆汀说着突然随手从空中抓了一下，递到彼得面前。那是一朵蓝色的雏菊，娇嫩的花瓣脉络分明，在微风中轻轻摇曳，而当彼得想要伸手去接时，那些细长的花瓣却一片片飘落，转眼间便只剩下枯萎的花蕊，最后消失在昆汀手里。

“——我让人们相信眼前发生的一切。”

——4——

虽然昆汀长了彼得几岁，但也算是彼得第一次和同龄人同居，他没有过兄弟姐妹，本身就有些许的兴奋。可原本应该有着类似的生活作息，结果昆汀却是神龙见首不见尾。倒不是说彼得就每天闲着没事干，只不过他还是像个正常的学生样，上课、训练，以及参加其他的一些校园活动，而据彼得——保守估计这个学校里见昆汀时间最多的人——观察，昆汀每天早出晚归，却几乎没人在课堂和其他什么集体活动上见过他。不过有了舍友的日子还是给彼得也带来了一些改变，至少他不能随便把脏衣服丢得满屋子都是，他倒是一直想改变自己的这些坏习惯，所以反而有些感谢外因的助力，经常没事就主动问昆汀有什么可以帮忙的。昆汀没有怎么麻烦过他，反倒是彼得经常在早上醒来时，看到桌上放着多出来的面包或者纸盒装的蔬果汁饮料。

当然，昆汀身上还有很多谜团，比如为什么他在大风天里兜帽都不会被吹掉。关于这点彼得还试着去朋克公园问过蜘蛛格温，结果对方秀了他一套激烈的架子鼓表演，骄傲地表示“你看，我的帽子也不会掉啊，这是我们的基本技能好吗！”。

总之，当昆汀突然出现在食堂并坐到彼得身边的时候，着实吓了他一跳。

这天凌晨，彼得刚刚通宵完成了娜塔莎给他布置的训练计划，虽然“品种不同”但是同样身为蜘蛛代表，无论是在格斗技巧方面，还是在使用一些暗器小道具方面都让彼得获益不少。可娜塔莎学姐的训练计划之严苛，与其有效程度一样知名，每次彼得训练完都会累得全身骨头散架、精神萎靡。还好食堂全天候24小时开放，这让饥肠辘辘的彼得可以将自己搬进食堂，只是他点了一份肉酱意面之后，拿着叉子就趴在桌上睡着了。

再次迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛的时候，他感受到脸上有一股暖意，初升的太阳照在他的脸上，将扑在食堂简易塑料桌上的男孩包裹成了金色。阳光有些刺眼，彼得勉强看到了逆光之下是昆汀正拿着他的眼镜。昆汀轻轻在他的眼镜上呵了口气，拿桌上干净的纸巾擦了擦。

“早啊，彼得。你的眼镜上沾了酱汁。”

昆汀只是叫了声他的名字，男孩不知怎的就突然红了脸，猛地挺直了背，擦掉了嘴角睡出来的口水，就连昆汀伸手在自己眼前摆了摆都没太反应过来。

“你是看不清，还是没睡醒啊。”

昆汀像是在自言自语。彼得想解释其实自己的眼镜没有度数，昆汀那有些疲惫的脸和坏笑的嘴角他都看得一清二楚。包括昆汀接下来拿着他的眼镜在嘴边晃了晃的动作，彼得突发奇想，猜测他是不是想要亲一亲自己的眼镜。

当然昆汀没有，只是又把眼镜架回了彼得脸上。

“难得这么早在食堂看到你，怎么刚出门就睡着了？晚上干什么去啦，女孩子？”

“女孩子是女孩子。”彼得扶好眼镜，又揉了揉自己脸，假装是想让自己清醒一点，其实是希望烧热的脸尽快冷却下来。“不过是让娜塔莎学姐陪我训练。”

“哦……”昆汀发出一声刻意又夸张的长叹表达自己的同情，看来也是有所耳闻。“这大周六的，快回去睡觉吧。我先走了，工作室的活还没做完。”

“等等，话说你都在忙什么，我可以去看看吗？”

还没等昆汀回复，彼得的肚子突然咕地叫了一声，刚刚消下去的红潮又染上了彼得长了些雀斑的脸颊。昆汀忍不住从鼻子发出一声嗤笑，却还是坐回了位子上，双手插进了上衣口袋。

彼得在昆汀的注目礼之下风卷残云地吞下那盘意面。没想到他们的目的地就是号角日报大楼的后门，他还从不知道这里有条路通往地下室。然而接下来发生的事更是冲击着他的认知。

入口的铁门上用红色的油漆写着“Beck's studio”，拉开时发出了铁锈的摩擦声，而紧接着就是一大片水浪从地下室涌上地面，扑在两人的脚边，水泥地上迅速地阴出了一小片水迹。虽然这明显太违反物理常识，彼得还是惊得往后退了一大步。而昆汀也没有任何解释，只是若无其事地走下楼梯，这才注意到那些水浪不仅没有沾湿昆汀的裤脚，更是一离开大楼的范围就消失得无影无踪。彼得也试着走了下去，果然没有任何触感。打开地下室的门后又是彼得从没有想象过的景象，一团长着人脸的火焰朝着他冲来，又在离他大约三十公分远的位置停了下来。

“嘿！我知道，这一定也是假的。”

说着彼得就伸手想上去打散那团东西，他的动作太快，昆汀甚至还来不及阻止他。只见那“火人”突然炸了开来，彼得也被烫得缩回了手，一脸无辜地看着那东西的创造者。

“威廉姆快把那玩意儿关了，维多利亚帮我把药箱拿来。”

众人还无暇问他们的老大这名稀客是谁，手忙脚乱地就慌成了一团，只差拎一桶水往彼得头上浇下去。最后还是昆汀一手抢过药箱，一手拉着彼得走进了里屋，让外面那群人做自己的事就好。

烧伤不是太严重，只是在抹烫伤药的时候彼得还是疼得吸了一口气。

“呃……对不起？”

“你好奇怪，为什么自己受伤了还要道歉？”

“可那是我自己冲上去的，而且我好像搅乱了你们的工作。”

“这点意外都对付不了，我们也不用干了。”昆汀说着用纱布将彼得上好药的手指包了起来。“所以，这就是我的项目，看完了你就回去睡觉吧。虽然还有几个月，不过距离期末发表还有很多要调整的。”

“你要参加期末发表？！”

“怎么了？”

彼得突然不顾指尖若有似无的疼痛，抓住了昆汀的双手捧到了自己面前，双眼像是突然撒满了繁星似的闪闪发亮。

“贝克学长！”

“干什么，你先放开。你手劲好大你知道吗？”

“不放，你先答应我一个要求。”

“你先说是什么事。”

“先答应我！”

“说是什么事！”

“你看我都在你这儿受伤了，你得补偿我。”

“你刚才可不是这么说的。”

“你一定要答应我！”

为了不让自己的手被彼得捏碎，昆汀终于妥协。反正太过分的话他也做不到，对于违背约定，他可没太多心理负担。

而且，他感觉又看到了彼得身后的尾巴，比他做的全息投影还要真。

关于摄影比赛有一条不成文的规定，那就是每年获奖的作品都是与研究发表相关的。具体是排演过程，完成效果还是背后秘辛则不限。

所以热门的项目难免也会受到更多的关注，当彼得查到往前三年的获奖主题分别是钢铁侠、美国队长和雷神时，心里不禁吐槽这里头是否有什么严重的暗箱操作。不过，今年的情况大有不同，虽然校园还是挨着，三位前辈都毕业去大学部了。三巨头的不在反而让比赛充满看点，以前各个团体或个人总是被压一头的，这下都卯起劲来想要大显身手，很多人甚至是从学长们毕业之前就开始算着时间准备，都希望自己能成为次世代的代表。摄影比赛方面虽然竞争没有那么激烈，可彼得实际试着接触了几个自己感兴趣的项目之后，才发现被看好的项目也早就被人预定了，而因为自己是转学生，在起跑线上就慢了一步。彼得没想到自己在第一个环节上就碰了一鼻子灰，而报名截止日期就在两天之后，不解决这个问题自己连资格都要失去。

而昆汀一定就是自己的救星。

彼得一股脑地把这些情况都说给昆汀听，全然没注意昆汀又抓着自己受伤的手指在鼓捣什么。

“行吧，总之就是让你来拍些照片呗。不过你得答应我一个要求，除了参赛投稿，这里看到的一切你都不能和别人说。”

彼得满口答应下来之后，昆汀才终于把手指还给了彼得。

白色的纱布晕上了一大片黑色，原来是昆汀拿着笔在他的手指上写字。字迹已经渗开，几乎糊成一片，依稀可辨是几个单词。

FOOLISH、STUPID、IDIOT、SILLY、JERK……

彼得撇着嘴抬起头，看到昆汀勾起嘴角也在看着自己。

_——Mail.2——_

_嘿，梅，抱歉又有两个多星期没有联系你了。_

_我这边也有一些小变化，我有了新的室友！是高两个年级的学长，但是为人非常亲切，他还答应配合我参加摄影比赛！而且他似乎还在帮我们的顾问做项目，所以和他合作的话老师应该也会对我好一些，一切都在朝着好的方向发展。_

_附上照片，这是贝克学长养的金鱼，虽然我是趁他不在的时候偷偷拍的。你送我的NYC水晶球也终于有个伴了。学长说一只是紫蝶尾龙睛，一只是红黑凤尾。我还以为金鱼只有红白鼓着腮的那种呢，结果被学长笑了……不过他的金鱼真的很可爱，有时候我他会让我帮忙喂食，紫色那只偶尔会追着红黑的咬，但是红黑那只还是经常围着紫色的转，应该很喜欢它吧。_

_学长总是在忙着准备年底的研究发表，经常晚上很晚才回来，所以我相信我也一定能拍到最好的作品！_

_抱歉好像都是在说学长的事，希望有机会可以让你们见面。_

——5——

最近《号角日报》报道了一件说大不大，说小不小的新闻。

学院里一直有个传说，在凌晨4：44，学校的后山会出现一株闪着橙红色光芒的巨大植物。有人说那东西会吃人，有人说它会和月亮进行信息传输，也有人浪漫地认为它代表希望，只要许愿就一定会实现。总之这是一个不大不小的校园传说，口口相传却从没有人见过那东西的真面目。而作为校内八卦，我们是说，最有价值的新闻先驱，詹姆森的一大爱好就是派新入社的摄影小工去蹲点拍那玩意儿。所以彼得曾经被迫在后山蹲了半个月，还好蚊子不敢咬他。当然，什么也都没拍到。拜托，他们的同学里就有外星人，怎么还有人认为会有神秘植物和外星通信？彼得从头到尾就根本没当过真。可谁能想到，这东西真的被拍到了。詹姆森因为这封匿名投稿而大喜于色，直接就做了第二天的头版。当然也有人怀疑其真伪，可怀疑论者仔细研究了《号角日报》的电子版照片之后，结论也只能是没有任何修改或合成的痕迹。这还不算完，总有人要遭罪，詹姆森大骂自己的摄影组是废物，让他们不用干了。

对着这位总是找茬的老师，彼得向来有些敢怒不敢言，这次倒是干脆落得轻松，现在他有更重要的事——自然是对于昆汀的观察日记！哦不，是为了摄影比赛收集素材。

于是彼得开始和昆汀“出双入对”，这个形容来自于MJ。别说两人住在一起，现在彼得只要一得空就跑去贝克的工作室，而碍于和贝克的约定，除了交代是为了准备摄影比赛之外，他并没有和仅有的几个朋友们解释过他们具体在做些什么，彼得成了那个摸不着踪影的人。

“当然得经常在一起啦，我要清楚他的魅力所在，才能拍出最好的作品呀。”

听听这理由，多么冠冕堂皇。

所幸，彼得发现这对他来说并不算困难。一开始彼得只是单纯地佩服昆汀渊博的知识，不只是关于他自己的研究领域，随手指导彼得的几次作业，也获得了比平常更好的成绩，还有日常林林总总的对话，总是能让彼得看到自己想不到的方面。然而在他自己的领域就更不用说了，整个团队都听他差遣。而且不同于史塔克学长单打独斗的风格（虽然还有他的AI们），在彼得看来，昆汀似乎更擅长关注到每个人的闪光点，并且不吝言辞地鼓励大家，就连对彼得这个意外的闯入者也依旧友好。偶尔会和他说一些他们的工作原理，忙起来的时候也让彼得帮一把手。彼得不仅不在意被当劳力使，反而乐于昆汀将他当成身边的一份子。

有时彼得把自己的课业也带过去完成，美其名曰向学长求教。有好几次他甚至就在那个工作室过了夜，偶尔只有他和昆汀两个人，他们开玩笑说好像是把宿舍又搬了过去，互相催促对方回去好好睡觉或者喂金鱼。而最令彼得开心的是，最近独处时，昆汀终于不再固执地戴上他的兜帽了。用彼得的话说就是，当他微笑时的蓝眼睛里映着你的时候，你还能说什么呢。

“呃，他好像没怎么拿正眼看过我们，所以我也不好说什么啦……但是，嗯……你开心就好？虽然我们都听说他是个怪人”

这条评价来自在辅助科就学的内德，他和彼得在原来的学校就是最好的朋友，偶尔在食堂和彼得与昆汀同桌就过餐，以他的角度来看，彼得口中的昆汀简直就是另一个人。

而MJ的评价则更为简洁，“嗯，就是觉得他哪里不太对劲。”

此时的彼得托着腮，将小杯子里的布丁搅得稀烂。好友的意见对他来说都只是左耳进右耳出，他烦恼的不过是昆汀怎么都不让他拍正面。

——6——

彼得并不嫌弃本叔留给他的那台老相机，虽然它的年龄比彼得还稍大一些，但是多亏细心保养，成像的效果依然十分出色。这台相机记录了彼得所有成长的过程，它更像是一个可以信赖的长辈或者朋友。他想要一台数码相机的原因，不过是因为洗相片实在有些麻烦。即便可以在拍摄前用手机拍照进行大致的构图，实际效果还是需要洗出来才能确认。这年头想找个地方洗照片都不容易，彼得要跑到好远的老城区才能找到一家相片店。最近他倒是没有心疼胶圈钱，拍了不少素材，一来二去的，为了节省时间和金钱成本，彼得干脆一狠心搞了台放大机，又自己涂了个红灯泡，把自己的房间改成了简易暗房。这天，他特地确认了昆汀暂时不会回来，便将遮光窗帘都拉严实，打开了红灯，开始了自己的作业。

上次他们没打好招呼，昆汀一开门直接曝光了彼得的宝贝胶卷。彼得连忙解释说是自己的错，没锁门或者挂个牌子。彼得又一次红了脸，不知道是羞的还是急的。可昆汀嘴上逗着他，说他眼框里盈着的水都可以让自己的金鱼搬家了，一边还是有些愧疚地答应请他吃了一周的午饭，又在网上买了半打胶卷给彼得。

冲洗胶卷的过程像是等待一个婴儿诞生，虽然并不复杂，却总是紧张又令人期待。可惜这次的结果并不是太令人满意，彼得在显影过后就隐隐觉得不对，耐着性子完成了留影定影的步骤之后，实在是有些坐立不安，只洗了一卷就结束了操作，打开室内的照明开始确认效果。果然，有几张有明显的跑焦。那几张正好是昆汀在工作时的影像，虽然都是侧面和背面，却也是彼得好不容易才抓拍到的。彼得已经看了几次昆汀小组的彩排，以“神秘客”身份出现的昆汀肆意展现自己的表演，可作为昆汀·贝克，他总是很不愿意留下影像。可彼得却执着地想将昆汀收藏进自己的镜头。也许是因为当时照明不足，也许是因为自己太心急了。

彼得有些懊恼，明明他已经很久都不会犯这样的失误了。

剩下一卷也没心情洗了，彼得收拾好设备，一个空翻跳上了自己单人床，却翻来覆去地也睡不着，明明还有时间，可那些被自己拍糊了的人影却在他脑海里挥之不去，他想展示给大家看的昆汀不是那样的。

彼得想再好好和昆汀商量商量，让他停下来允许自己拍几张人像。

时钟敲响了十一点，昆汀还是没回来，这倒也不算反常，而彼得却是怎么也躺不住了，决定现在就去和他的素材人物谈谈。或许上次他就不应该被午餐约会给诱惑，而是应该提这个条件。

十一月的深夜已经凉透了，冷风灌进了彼得的脖子，天上的云朵似乎也被风吹散，繁星与他小步快跑着冲进了贝克还亮着灯的地下室，却听见里面传来了谈话的声音。

“反响还可以，但是我们需要一些更具有话题性的东西。”

这个声音颇为耳熟，以至于彼得差点没反应过来他并不是昆汀小组的人。

是詹姆森老师。

凭借超凡的反应神经，彼得勉强压下了自己的脚步声，轻手轻脚地贴近虚掩的大门。

“虽然现存的故事本身就有一定的话题度 ，但是再怎么怪奇都是大家可以想象的，所以我说，需要人们没见过、没想到的东西。”

“好吧，按你说的做。”

——7——

两天之后，《号角日报》又爆了一条大新闻。纽约上空出现了新的传送通道，有数以万计的市民看到了这一景象，然而所有新闻媒体与个人的设备都因不明原因没能捕捉到这一奇景，反而是一个小小的学院校报做到了。

目前阿斯加德、神盾都宣布对其是敌是友没有任何确切的情报，就连惊奇队长都接受采访表示，寻遍自己的情报网没有任何收获。所有人都在或不安或兴奋地讨论这条消息。只有又忙了一上午的彼得，在午餐时才被内德围上来问他知不知道什么“内部消息”。

看着内德递过来的手机页面，彼得不小心碰翻了桌上的汽水，冰凉甜腻的液体打湿了他的裤子。

他见过这“前所未闻”的景象。那天他偷溜进贝克工作室，昆汀太忙也就睁一只眼闭一只眼没管他。彼得只是透过房门的玻璃，看到了一眼演习室里这黑乎乎又蓝幽幽的一大片。

一切都串了起来。

回过神来的时候，彼得已经站在了通往地下室的门口，他似乎一直在为各种大大小小的事情懊悔。关于这件事，就是那天自己明明都听到他们的对话了，却没勇气进去问个究竟，现在也是一样，他已经将手放在门把上大半天，却怎么也不能下定决心拉开门去质问昆汀。

质问？

他有什么资格质问吗？

要说是新闻人的职业操守也太过夸张，虽然他痛恨虚假新闻，但是他也就勉强算个半吊子的摄影爱好者而已。那么是作为未来的超级英雄，对于矫正不端行为的责任感？这件事并没有伤害到谁，就算要说有什么潜在的危险性，也还轮不到他出面。真要说罪魁祸首，或许作为负责人的詹姆森才是脱不了干系，而不是来找昆汀。

“哦，是你啊……贝克！你的小朋友又来找你了。”

不等他疏通清脑海里各种想法的大塞车，那扇紧闭的铁门从里面被人推了开来。对方看到是彼得，朝门里喊了一声，又给他让了道，让他进门。“你今天来得挺早的嘛，我出去一下，他在里面。”

昆汀正对着一堆面板数据和模型，一会拿笔在纸上写着什么，一会轻轻摸着自己的下巴。另一边手里拿着的是彼得早上晨练之后带回去的三明治。这本是彼得最想捕捉的画面，一个普通的学生，在为自己的作品付出心血，纠结各种其他人无法理解的小细节，去完成自己的理想。而不是为了一些永远不能署名的行为。

而此刻，他却是怎么也没有端起相机的心情了。

“你来了。”好一会之后，昆汀才注意到彼得的存在。

彼得来得太频繁，他差点都要忘了自己根本不属于这个空间。可他欲言又止，最后说出口的只有一句。

“你为什么没有告诉我？”

_——Mail.3——_

_梅，马上就要期末了，我也有点忙。我准备打工来买相机了，如果假期你有什么好的介绍也可以告诉我。期待圣诞节假期了，想念你做的草莓蛋糕和柠檬派。_

——8——

Now you see me. Now you don't!

神秘客的表演总是伴随着昆汀最喜欢的一句开场白。

经典的魔术师台词，倒是非常契合他神出鬼没的表演风格。神秘客大战元素众，剧情虽然有些老套，但是换句话说就是同样经典并依然激动人心，谢幕时获得了满堂喝彩。

这些都是彼得听说的，他最后还是没去看发表会的表演，而是匆匆回了家。

或者准确地说，那一天之后，他这一个多月都没怎么见过昆汀，之前天天腻在一起简直像是做了个梦一样，原来人与人之间的关系真的这么容易聚合又割裂。

昆汀对于彼得的指控供认不讳，他坦荡的态度让彼得一瞬间有些恍惚是不是自己才是太过较真的那个。或许是吧，昆汀说得对，他一没有证据，二没有立场。

“可我以为我们是朋友……你应该告诉我这些。”

“朋友？”昆汀语气仿佛听到了什么逗趣的笑话，却并没有否认彼得的说法。“我能站在这里是因为我的技术，而不是富可敌国的财力或者变异。”

彼得不能认同昆汀的说法，却说不出什么反驳的话来，脱口而出的却是幼稚的威胁，“如果你不停止与乔纳森的合作，那么我也不能拿你的作品参赛了。”

“你和一开始让我配合你时一样可笑，那都是你自己的事，于我又有什么关系。”

这句话深深地刺痛了彼得，他这才意识到，这件事里或许最令他不能接受的便是，只有他自以为是地相信，他们站在一条线上，有着共同的目标。

“我要做的事，还是会继续。再说了，我的表演也都是假的，你比谁都清楚。那些和你期待的期末发表又有什么不同？”

“大家知道那是假的，和不知道却相信不一样啊！”

“可只要戏够精彩，人们期待被骗，并没有人在乎所谓的真相和背后的故事。”

Nobody sees me.

甩下最后这两句话之后，昆汀宣布彼得被拉入了贝克工作室了黑名单。

——9——

彼得从来没觉得新年假期这么难熬，近几年他都会和梅一起去F.E.A.S.T帮忙，大家热热闹闹地分享蛋糕和烤鸡。可惜彼得连吃肉的时候都心不在焉，吃到满满一口的迷迭香，噎得他早早就退了场。

失意的少年人与街头欢乐的圣诞气氛格格不入，他路过热带鱼商店想到昆汀，他看到红色和绿色的圣诞节装饰都能想到自己和那位恼人的室友、学长，他以为的朋友，和可能还想进一步加深关系的人。

离校之前他把之前拍好的素材全都洗了出来，短短不到两个月的回忆一股脑地都涌了上来。他翻来覆去地看着那些照片，觉得毁了也不是，就那么放着也不是，最后只能都小心地收进相册里。结果就那么一直塞在自己的背包里，带在了身上。彼得走进一家还在营业的邮局，将相册装进了信封中。收件地址是他自己的宿舍，它们诞生的地方，而收件人是彼得心中它们的另一位创造者，昆汀·贝克。

——10——

到了假期最后一天，彼得却开始莫名地恐慌，他自然不是害怕上学的小孩，却不知道该怎么再次面对昆汀。如果回去面对的是一间已经搬空的寝室，他是该失落还是松一口气呢？

彼得认命地打开宿舍的门，一切还和假期前一模一样，两尾金鱼也依旧在透明的玻璃钢里转着圈，如果不是彼得的错觉，它们好像还长大了一些。彼得随手封好没扎口的饲料袋子，在屋内转了一圈，果然没有发现第二个人的身影。

是的，屋内和离开时一模一样，仿佛从没有人回来过。

除了金鱼缸边上放着的水晶球下压了一张纸条。

「来找我」

彼得放下就东西就以最快的速度奔向那条通往地下室的楼梯通道，却还是在门口犹豫了半天没能进去。他还记得，昆汀说“不用参赛的话，这里就不再欢迎你了”的时候，他自己也赌气似的瞬间就应了下来。彼得手里攥着昆汀留下的纸条，突然就气笑了。昆汀在知道自己给家里使用邮件沟通时，嘲笑了他十分钟，说他对不起现代文明，就和他的旧相机一样。而昆汀自己现在却用这么原始的方法来和自己传递信息。万一不是昆汀呢？也许是什么潜入蜘蛛侠宿舍的跟踪狂？

彼得觉得自己一紧张就开始胡思乱想的毛病估计也是好不了，在他想到什么更离谱的可能性之前，总算下定决心，再一次拉开了那道铁门。老旧的开门声还和他第一次进来时一样有些刺耳，而之前天天来的时候他几乎都要忘了这些。

就和以之前无数个日常一样，只是工作室内只有昆汀一个人，面对幽幽闪着光的屏幕。手边放着的那个牛皮纸信封，上面正是彼得的字迹。听到彼得进门的声音，昆汀转过椅子面向他。

“你收到照片了？”

“嗯，这么厚一叠，我还以为恋人闹分手把情书都寄回来了呢。”

“你有恋人？”彼得的问题没经过大脑，说出口就又是一个后悔。

果然换来了昆汀熟悉的，带着些嘲弄意味的微笑。

“没有，我也不写情书，不论是纸质的还是电子的。”

直钩钓鱼，愿者上钩，彼得发现自己就是那条总要跳着游着围着昆汀转的小鱼。他叹了口气，坐到了昆汀对面的椅子上。

“拍得还不错。”

彼得从昆汀的语气里判断不出有几分真假，于是自己也还上一句真假参半的回复。

“是素材好。”

昆汀倒是对彼得虚情假意的夸赞不置可否，只是轻轻哼了一声。

彼得拿起自己拍摄的照片，倒是突然变得勇敢坦诚了起来。

“我确实相信不加修饰的镜头应该能捕捉当下一刻的真实，比如这一张，你完成第一次排演的时候，这满足的表情任谁看都会跟着露出笑容。”彼得一边说一边将照片翻给昆汀看。“可是你真的开心吗？我连自己的镜头也不能相信了。”

“你知道我为什么答应你的拍摄吗？”

昆汀没有评论自己的表情多有感染力这个问题，反而岔开了话头。

“为、为什么？”

“既然已经结束了，我不妨告诉你。你以为是你在期末发表中寻找拍摄题目，可你有没有想过，最有话题性的是你自己呢？”

“我？”

“被钢铁侠点名入学，随意出入美国队长的训练室，黑寡妇亲自陪你练习，这些对你来讲都再普通不过了对吧，这就是为什么。”

“……我？”

“与你合作就是获得关注的捷径，我想你知道期末发表的比分权重有很大一部分是学生投票制的。”

“你想利用我？”

“你猜呢，反正被你搞砸了。”

昆汀说着耸了耸肩，倒是一脸轻松。

“那天你没来看真的可惜了，大家拼命表现自己让别人来打分的样子，真的很好笑。当然了，也包括我。”昆汀说着，抽出了一张彼得拍下的照片，翻到了背面。

彼得不看也知道那背面是什么，是他自己写下的文字。

“所以，这才是你眼中我的样子？”

那张照片彼得尝试性地洗成了黑白的，正是之前失焦那套中的一张。照片里昆汀的侧脸微微皱着一点眉头，有些模糊的成像中依稀可以看出他脸上带着一点失落。彼得觉得自己当时一定是鬼迷心窍，才会在照片后面写上那种话，我看到你了，我一直在看着你。昆汀说的那句没有人关注他本人，一直徘徊在彼得脑海里。

或许我也会更喜欢华美又具有冲击性的假象，可是我想知道真实的你之后再做判断。

他摇了摇头，对上了昆汀的眼睛。

“不，这里每一张都是。虽然我看不清你到底是什么样的，却也是确实存在的。”

“你个眼镜仔。”

“我的眼镜没有度数……”彼得无奈地解释，他对昆汀的关注早就只剩一层窗户纸，可当下他却没有气力再往前一步了。“如果没事我先走了。”

“总之，感谢你的新年礼物，作为认真负责的好前辈，我总该回点礼。”

工作室里有间屋子彼得还从来没进去过，听说里面就是杂物间。他跟着昆汀走到门边，第一次看到这扇普通的木门打开。

“反正这里本来就是地下室，改造起来也很简单。东西趁你不在的时候我擅自搬过来了，不然怕尺寸不对。话说你柜子都不锁，安全意识去哪儿了。”

屋内明显就是一间暗室，既然昆汀这么说了，那些眼熟的器材想必就是自己的了。

“我的工作室不欢迎你，不过这里你可以随便用。”

彼得想吐槽说我不经过你的工作室我要怎么进来，蜘蛛侠也不能浮空行走。可脸上却忍不住挂上了笑容，可不到两秒又垮了下来。

“这次还是因为我的话题性足够吗？其实我想说，可能我并不能给你带来什么利益……”

“别自恋了臭小子。”

“我就小一点……”

“个子小。”

“那是为什么？”

“哪有那么多为什么，一定要说的话，我想继续听听你对我的观察报告，图文搭配的。”

“这可能需要一些时间，可不只两个月。”

“行吧，乐意奉陪。”

——10.5——

“贝克学……话说我可以叫你昆汀吗？”

“不可以。”

“好的，昆汀。”


End file.
